A Wired Romance
by JeremyGuardianofTime
Summary: Some violence, language, and suggestive dialogue. Requires a minor understanding of Japanese and SEL. Not your typical self-insertion romance fic.


****

A Wired Romance  
Based on Serial Experiments Lain  
By Jeremy Keil

__

Disclaimer: I didn't come up with the idea for Layers or for Serial Experiments Lain. Don't sue me, because I have nothing worth suing for. Also, a few things to note. 1) Except for right here, anything in italics is a thought. 2) My Japanese stinks, but if the names are backwards in places, it's because I'm emulating a translation. It's supposed to be like that. And 3) Please note that I tend to take people slightly out of character, but I don't think it matters also long as I don't totally destroy the character.

****

Layer 01: Chance 

Jelemei had admired her from afar for a long time. Rumor had it that she had customized her own system, which, being a Tachibana, was already a high-end system. But if the stories were true, then Lain Iwakura could hold all of the Wired on her one monster Navi. That was not why Jelemei was so fascinated with Lain, though. She was beautiful, far prettier than could be imagined. Someone so smart, so beautiful…it was almost surreal. Jelemei had never really believed in God before, but now he was certain that there was one, and that he'd sent one of his angels to Earth.

"Jelemei!" The sharp voice of the teacher shattered his reverie. "Do you think you could solve this problem?" Jelemei uttered a silent "Hai" and walked to the chalkboard. _This problem is so easy…I could do this in my sleep!_ He picked up the chalk and looked over the problem for about 5 seconds, then wrote the answer on the board. "Correct, Jelemei. I see you learn best when asleep," the teacher spoke, and the rest of the class giggled in response. _Baka…_ Silently, Jelemei walked back to his desk and checked his school Navi. _I have e-mail?_ The typical dread of it being a call-out notice crept into Jelemei's mind. One more fight, and he would be expelled from school, despite his high GPA. He opened up the message reluctantly…

"I hope you don't mind me asking this, but my friends and I are going to Cyberia Café tonight. I hope you know where it is, because I would like to meet you there. Sincerely, Iwakura Lain."

__

WHAT!? A date? Jelemei barely kept from shouting out in jubilation. This was a huge step forward…not only did his crush notice him, but her friends were fairly popular… He'd been to the Cyberia once before, but he didn't see Lain there. But if there was even a chance that Lain would be there, he would jump at the chance. He quickly saved her email address, not caring how she had gotten his, and quickly replied to the affirmative. A smile crept to his face. _This is…unbelievable…_ Jelemei looked up and over to his left one row. In the very front row, a girl with a braid on one side of her head and brown eyes was looking back in Jelemei's direction and was smiling a bit. _This isn't a joke…this is for real. Lain Iwakura wants to meet me at Cyberia…pinch me; I must be dreaming._ The teacher's words of "Class dismissed drifted past his ears as he simply remained sitting, entranced with the beauty of the angel named Lain.

****

Layer 02: Danger

"You're going to do what?" That was Jelemei's father's reaction to the news. "Didn't you see the news last week? There are all kinds of strange people there. Boozers, drug and Accela addicts…it's not a place for eighth graders!" Jelemei, being far braver at home than at school, simply replied, "Do you really think you can stop me, Father? You've said many times that you won't force me to do anything, that I should make my own decisions…and now you are saying I can't go to Cyberia? You are a hypocrite! Ever since Mother committed suicide, you've been a hypocrite, and you always will be!" Jelemei braced himself for the inevitable punch that always followed such fights, but strangely, it never came. His father was passed out on the floor, as always followed one of his alcoholic binges. _He's one to talk about boozers…_ Jelemei stepped over his fallen father, gently turning his head sideways with one foot to insure he didn't choke. _I don't know why I bother, really…_

Dressed in a dressy casual outfit, Jelemei locked the door behind him and pocketed his key. _Let's see…at my walking speed, I should get there just as it opens up for the night…I'm glad there's no cover charge._ Hands in his pockets, he walked onward, enjoying the unusual brightness of the stars. _Very unusual to be able to see the stars here in the suburbs…_ Long before he knew it, he approached Cyberia. "Jelemei Kobaishu." A soft voice broke through the night and awakened his senses to reality. "Lain Iwakura…" He cracked a small smile and joined her in the café.

"I'm glad you could make it, Jelemei," Lain said. The colored lights changed everything but the sparkle in her eyes. He replied, "I'm glad I could make it, too. I admit I was…surprised at your email." Lain laughed a bit, something Jelemei had never heard her do. "You shouldn't be. You think I haven't noticed you noticing me?" "Yeah, I guess you're right, Lain." He chuckled a bit at himself. "I just…never imagined this would ever be, you know. Lain of the Wired asking me, Jelemei 'One Fight from Expulsion' Kobaishu, on a date or something like that. Not exactly American romance movie material." Lain replied, "Well, you shouldn't rely on American media to portray reality." "Very good point, Lain…any country's media tends to change things around. About the only unbiased information there is resides in the Wired." "Don't be so sure…" Lain's eyes locked onto Jelemei's, as if probing the depths of his soul. Jelemei remained steady, knowing there was little, if nothing, that he had to hide.

The night went on, with Lain introducing Jelemei to her friends. _Arisu…Reika…Juri…they seem to be deserving of a friend like Lain…more so than I…_ Lain said to her friends, "I hope you don't mind, but I think I'll walk home with Jelemei." Arisu giggled and answered, "You don't have to ask our permission, Lain. Go right ahead." She added aside to Lain, "Besides, maybe if you two leave, Reika will calm down about you going on a date with someone. It's got her in shock!" Lain nodded, and she took Jelemei's arm as they headed out the door.

They walked along, looking at the stars again. "So unusual to see the stars in the suburbs…" Jelemei looked over to Lain. "That's strange, Lain…I was thinking the exact same think on my way to Cyberia. Maybe there's some kind of connection between us." Lain smiled and replied, "Everyone is connected, Jelemei…you…me…your family--" "Please…don't talk about my family." Jelemei turned away from her, ashamed of himself, his father, and his interruption. "Just don't…please?" Lain turned his head towards her, nodded, then gently brought her lips to his. Jelemei, shocked, leaned back away from the kiss. "Lain…why did you…" His words died as her eyes gave him a "please don't question" look. _I never knew she had such initiative!_

Suddenly, a rustling sound was heard from the bushes. Jelemei turned around to see several older students appearing from the shadows. "Kobaishu…you've got a girlfriend now," the apparent leader stated. He walked up to Lain and pulled her away from Jelemei. "She's very pretty…too bad you can't keep her." The older boy roughly kissed a struggling Lain, sending waves of infuriation into Jelemei. "Leave her alone, Tiburon!" he shouted. Jelemei's jaw clenched, as did his fists. _How dare they handle her like this…if even she and I weren't on a date today, it wouldn't be right!_ Tiburon and his goons surrounded him. "What are you going to do? You couldn't defend yourself against your drunken father!" This sent Jelemei over the edge. His eyes narrowed, and he spun around to punch one of the goons. His punch landed solidly on the thug's jaw, which was followed by a spinning side-kick to the poor chap's stomach. Upon seeing this, Tiburon dropped Lain and lead all of his goons in a full assault on the young man. _The cowardly fool…can't even fight by himself! Where's his sense of honor?_ As if suddenly powered up by the surge of adrenaline, Jelemei jumped into the air, pushed off the back of Tiburon's head, and flipped over the thugs, landing in a three-point stance on the other side. "Lain!" He grabbed Lain's hand and burst into a dead sprint.

Within a short while, Jelemei and Lain had lost the older boys. Gasping for breath and tired, Jelemei was completely unprepared for the force of a hug and a kiss from Lain. Both of them collapsed to the ground of the alleyway, Lain atop Jelemei. "Gomen…Lain…" Jelemei picked himself up, then helped Lain up. "You had better get home… my house is right around here…" Lain nodded. "I'll see you at school, Jelemei…" She kissed him again, then walked off, disappearing into the shadows. _I am so lucky…_ Jelemei turned and entered his house, heart racing with emotion unparalleled.

****

Layer 03: Aggressiveness

"Now we will break into groups of two for labs…" Jelemei crossed his arms and slumped a bit in his chair. Generally, these meant that he would be paired up with one of the least intelligent people in the class and have to do all the work by himself. _If I wanted to do all the work, I would be in a group of one…_ "Lain Iwakura and Jelemei Kobaishu." Jelemei suddenly sat upright. _Did I hear right?_ Apparently, he had, as walking towards him was Lain. Jelemei noticed Arisu looking in their direction, smiling. He smiled back, then walked over to one of the lab tables. _Oh, good…everything's already set up. All we have to do is go through the steps and answer the questions._ "This should be easy, shouldn't it?" Jelemei looked to Lain and smiled, replying, "As long as we don't electrocute ourselves or something like that." Lain smiled, then looked down to the lab report. "So…do you want to write the answers, or should I?" she asked. "Don't worry about it, Lain…I got it." _For once, I'm more than happy to…_

About five minutes into the lab, Jelemei noticed his school Navi was beeping. "Hold on a sec…" He checked to see if he had any e-mail, which he did. Unfortunately, when he opened the e-mail…

"Hey, Kobaishu! Do you think you can run from me and get away with it? Well, you're wrong! Meet me on the soccer field after school. If you're not there, don't worry…I'll find a good way to persuade you to face me… Signed, Tiburon."

"Oh, damn…" It shocked him that he cursed aloud, but the look on Lain's face made him realized he wasn't alone. "Pardon my language, Lain…" Jelemei felt more than embarrassed…he was scared. He knew that bullies' forms of persuasion usually involved someone close to the persuadee. And since the only person close to him was Lain… "What is it?" Lain seemed unusually perceptive to Jelemei's mood, and to lie to her would have been an insult… "I've been called out. After school, on the soccer field…" Lain inquired, "Do you have to go fight?" "No…but Tiburon said that if I don't, he'll find some way to persuade me to fight him, and I fear…" "That such persuasion would include harming me?" _She sees right through me…_ "Hai…Lain…" She looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "Walk home with your friends today, please…don't wait up for me, okay? This could be my last day at school, and I don't want you to see me end my school career." Lain nodded and asked, "But why? Why would this be your last day at school?" Jelemei bowed his head. "If I'm caught in another fight on school grounds…I'll be expelled. Tiburon knows it…which is why he's doing this. But I have to fight him now…or else you'll be caught in the middle of things." Lain nodded and gently hugged Jelemei. "I understand…so I'll see you at Cyberia tonight?" "If I'm not in the hospital, you can count on it. That's a promise, Lain Iwakura…on my honor."

After school, Jelemei packed all of his personal stuff into his bag. Everything that was school-owned he left in his locker. When questioned as to why, he simply said, "Social networking never was my forte…" Fighting through the crowds, he headed for the field of fate. As he had expected, Tiburon and his friends awaited him there. "So, Kobaishu…I see you're not afraid of being kicked out!" Tiburon taunted. Jelemei set his bag down and replied, "You should know me better than that…there is nothing that I fear." "Then where's your girlfriend? Blew her off in favor of your demise?" This visibly unsettled Jelemei, who sprang forward to punch Tiburon, yelling, "You dishonorable bastard!" His punch connected squarely into Tiburon's jaw, knocking him back a bit. While he was off-balance, Jelemei tried to move forward for another attack, but found himself held back by one of the several goons. Feeling his anger rise, Jelemei simultaneously stomped on the hapless thug's foot and slammed his head back into the elder student's nose. The dual strike loosened the boy's grip on Jelemei just enough for him to grab the boy's arm and swing him into the other goons. With Tiburon's friends in a pile, fighting each other in their scramble to get back to their feet, Jelemei turned his attention back to the ringleader.

"Now, Tiburon…" Jelemei's eyes narrowed. "This is for Lain!" Jelemei rushed forward recklessly pummeling Tiburon and pushing him back. Tiburon was virtually helpless, managing only to fire a few lucky shots back. Jelemei suddenly stopped the furious assault, then pulled his fist back for one last knockout punch…and it never came forward. Jelemei's fist was stopped in mid-air by the principal. "All of you, go home…and I don't want to see a single one of you ever again." Tiburon stumbled away, vowing, "This isn't finished, Kobaishu! I'm going to kill you for this!" Jelemei dropped the now-released hand and picked up his bag. "All my books are in my locker, Principal Miaka…" Without one word more, Jelemei walked away from the school ground for the last time.

****

Layer 04: Initiative

"So you're gone from school now?" Arisu asked. "That's horrible!" "Not really…I was asking for it. It may not look like it, but I'm not exactly a 'good boy'…gotten into more than my share of fights." Jelemei sipped his water. "I suppose it could have been worse, though. I could have been the one on the receiving end of the beating." "I'm just glad you weren't hurt, Jelemei…" Lain's soft voice comforted him, calmed his soul. He smiled to her and gently squeezed her hand. "No one can hurt me now. As long as you are with me, I'm invincible." Juri sighed and rolled her eyes. "Just what this world needs, a romantic bad boy." Reika giggled and answered, "I dunno, Juri. Maybe if you were as lucky as Lain is, you'd change your mind!" Lain simply smiled back at Jelemei, then said, "Arisu…do you mind if Jelemei and I talk alone for a while?" Arisu answered, "I told you, you don't have to ask our permission. Besides, what you and Jelemei do together is your business, not ours." "Arigato, Arisu," Jelemei replied. As the three girls walked off to hopefully find some cute guy to talk about, Jelemei returned his gaze to Lain. _I could get lost in those eyes…_

A little later, Lain and Jelemei walked home together. They'd decided to stop by Lain's house first, as Jelemei wanted to see her Navi. "I'd like to know if it really is all it's rumored to be." "Well, I warn you, Jelemei," Lain replied, "that it doesn't look like much." "Doesn't matter a bit to me. As long as it's a functional system…"

Within a short while, they arrived at Lain's house. They entered Lain's room, which was filled with all kinds of equipment. The floor was covered in water, which Jelemei thought was unsafe until he recognized industrial insulation around the wires. _How the hell was she able to get all of this?_ "My father works for a technology company. He was able to get all this rather cheaply. Some of the hardware was given to me, though." Lain nonchalantly began removing her clothing until she was down to almost nothing. "Remove your clothing, please, Jelemei…" _Wait? She wants me to get naked? But…no one's ever seen me au naturale…_ "If you want to see the inside of my system, you'll need to strip down to your underwear in order to avoid static electricity." _Oh…well, that makes sense…_ Jelemei closed the door behind him, then removed all but his boxers.

Lain carefully opened her case and set it onto her bed beside their clothing. "Wow, there's a lot of heavy-duty hardware in…hey, wait a minute? Is that a Psyche processor?" Lain turned to him and nodded. "The Psyche is the reason why I have all this cooling equipment…it powers everything. This is why I have so much power in the Wired." "This computer looks as if it could contain the whole Wired…" Jelemei found his hand on Lain's hip and his head just over her shoulder. As if instinctively, Lain's head turned, and their lips met in a more sensual kiss than before. They stood and Lain turned toward him, her eyes locked onto his. "Do you want to sleep with me, Jelemei?" _What? How can she ask me such a question…_ "Yes, I suppose so…I'm only human…" "Then why don't we?" Jelemei blinked and inquired, "What?" _Is this really Lain Iwakura asking me to sleep with her? But yet…I couldn't…_ "Why don't we sleep together, Jelemei?" Lain asked, unflinching. Jelemei closed his eyes for a moment, then replied, "I can't, Lain…I have too much respect for you, as a person, a friend, and a female." Lain smiled, then put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "I knew you'd say that…" Their lips met once again, for the last time of the night before they would part.

****

Layer 05: Finality

It was another night at the Cyberia. Jelemei noticed a slight change in he and Lain: instead of talking with each other, they were more at ease talking with Arisu, Reika, and Juri._ Are we already drifting apart?_ Arisu noted this change as well. "Gee, you two are awful quite today? Did something happen between you two last night?" Juri jested, "Maybe they got a little too close, if you know what I mean." Reika giggled, but Arisu exclaimed, "Juri, that's terrible! How can you say something like that?" "Well, it's either that or they got into a fight, and really, can you imagine that happening between those two?" "Be quiet, Juri." The sudden, soft but firm voice of Lain caused the three other girls to become silent. "You assume far too much." "You obviously don't know either of us very well to even be able to think that both of those are possibilities," Jelemei added. "If you will excuse us…" Lain finished, "We have to go." As if in unison, Jelemei and Lain rose from their seats and headed for the door, leaving the three teenagers to ponder this unusual circumstance.

Again, they walked home together, this time both as silent as the night. _Should I tell her…would it be right to tell her now, after only a couple of days?_ Jelemei's mind raced at a thousand meters per second. Lain also seemed preoccupied, though Jelemei could not tell what about. Finally, Jelemei made up his mind. He didn't want to lose the only good thing in his life, but he had to do it. This feeling was gnawing away at his very soul, and he had to release it. "Lain…I--"

Without warning, Tiburon's thugs jumped him from the bushes, knocking him to the ground. They picked him up and turned him around to face Tiburon…now armed with a laser sight 9-millimeter pistol. "I told you, Jelemei…I told you I'd kill you for what you've done to me…you beat me up and you dishonored me by getting me expelled…and now you'll pay!" Lain stared at the development from one side in horror. Jelemei smiled a bit and said, "So…this is how it's all going to end for me…don't I at least get a last request?" Tiburon looked confused and replied, "Very well. It's only sporting. I'm not without some honor, after all. Let him go, boys." The goons released their hold on Jelemei, who began to walk toward Lain. Lain, transfixed in hidden fright, looked at Jelemei right in the eye…

"Lain Iwakura…these last couple of days have been the best days of my life. I admit my life hasn't been this good since before my mother died when I was eight. Everything was hell for me…my father was a drunk, I started becoming an intellectual/bully, I made more enemies then I did friends…and then came an e-mail that changed my life…an e-mail from a girl I admired asking me on a sort of a date. To be quite honest, I would have killed myself that day if not for you. I owe you my life, Lain…and my love." Lain looked at him and whispered, "I can change all this…I can make you forget me--" No, Lain…" Jelemei's voice became stern. "I couldn't ask that of you. My life would have ended this way, if not by Tiburon's hands, then by my own. Let me one have comfort in my eternal rest, Lain Iwakura…please let me know something before I die…do you love me?" Lain's eyes remained fixed upon Jelemei as she gave her answer…"Yes, Jelemei Kobaishu, I do love you." Jelemei kissed Lain gently, then whispered, "Ai shiteru, Lain-chan…"

__

This is it… "Do it now, Tiberon, while my back is turned…I want my last sight to be a happy one…" Tiberon nodded, then raised the laser sight to the back of Jelemei's head. "Your funeral, Kobaishu…" The sound of a small explosion echoed through the night, and Jelemei fell…

…into the arms of an angel.

****

Layer 06: Epilogue

The darkness faded, and Jelemei found himself lying on the ground. Standing over him was…"Lain? Did I survive?" Lain shook her head. "No, Jelemei…this is the Wired. Your soul is no longer apart of your body, but instead resides here." "You mean I'm dead, yet I'm still alive?" Lain smiled and gently kissed Jelemei. "Let's put it this was, Jelemei Kobaishu…just as you made me apart of your world, I made you apart of mine." Jelemei blinked. "What do you mean, your world?" he asked. Lain laughed a bit, then helped him to his feet. "This network is merely the connection of billions of human minds. The only difference between the two of us and the rest of the world is that we don't need devices to connect. There is one difference between you and I, though…" "What it is, Lain?" Jelemei was deeply interested now. Lain looked down a bit. "I don't know quite how to break this to you, but…unlike you, I have a body to possess outside. You can no longer exist in the corporeal world. We can only be together here." Jelemei sighed, then inquired, "Well, is there any good news?" Lain smiled, then playfully tackled him. "The best news of all, Jelemei Kobaishu…here, we will be together forever. We have the power to change the past, present, and the future. The only thing we cannot change is ourselves or each other." Jelemei smiled brightly, then pulled Lain's lips to his. For him, this was indeed good news. Life, such that it was for him, now had meaning. His purpose now was simply to be what he was…in love with Lain Iwakura. _That English playwright created a good title for one of his plays…"All's Well That Ends Well."_

****

THE END


End file.
